High School Drama
by mebemeg
Summary: Friendship is like fine porcelain. It may crack, and it may break. It can be mended, but the crack will always be there. AU fic. ShiMa


Okay, this story is going to be totally different. The character personalities are going to be a bit off, but that's okay. It's fanfiction and we like to make things interesting, ne? THIS IS AN AU FIC.

They are going to a school for vampires during the night so they won't be seen by any humans. I don't really know how to explain it. Oh, just forget about the setting, 'kay? XD

Trust me; this is going to be a story far from the Vampire Knight storyline. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight…or Shiki and Rima. :(

* * *

**Chapter One**: _Seeing an Old Friend_

* * *

_"Shiki!" a small girl with pigtails and cerulean eyes shouted happily as she chased her friend. _

_Shiki turned around and smiled. "Run faster, Rima!"_

_Rima tripped and she kissed the dirt. Shiki stopped running and laughed at how pitiful she looked. She sat up and glared at him through tears._

_"You're so mean, Shiki!" she wailed._

_He stopped and frowned. "Don't cry baka. Only weak vampires cry."_

_She wiped her tears away. Shiki grabbed her hand and pulled her up. _

_"Thank you," she said. _

Rima woke up and massaged her temples.

'_The same dream again_,' Rima thought. '_I wish I could just forget all those memories_.'

She looked at the clock and gasped. It was 11:40 p.m.! Why the hell didn't anyone wake her up? She immediately got out of bed and did her nightly routine. She put on her uniform and created two, perfect pigtails on top of her head. After examining herself briefly in the mirror, she ran down the stairs. She grabbed a blood tablet on the way out and left without saying goodbye to her parents.

'_Dammit! There's no way I'm going to make it in time!_' she thought, sprinting towards the school.

She finally reached the campus gates and quickly made her way to class. She checked her schedule.

**Ethics – Yagari-sensei**

After searching for a while, she finally found his class room. She opened the door and met the heated glare of Yagari-sensei.

"You do realize that you are late, right?" he asked, displeased.

"Yes, I do," she said. "It won't happen again."

He walked over to his desk and picked up a clipboard. He looked at her.

"I've arranged the seats alphabetically," he said. "Your seat is next to Senri Shiki."

Rima's blood ran cold. It felt like her throat had suddenly closed up and it was hard for her to breathe. Her eyes slowly scanned the classroom for the one person she hopped not to see. His chestnut hair and stormy blue eyes stood out immediately. Their eyes met and they just stared at each other.

Rima didn't know what to do. Should she sit down or leave the classroom to avoid the person she hates with a passion? Personally, she was inclined for the former, but she didn't want to get scolded by her parents later for skipping class.

She slowly made her way to her seat and reluctantly sat down next to him..

"Hello."

She gave him the coldest glare she could muster. He did the exact opposite. He gave her the sweetest smile. She opened her mouth to insult him, but immediately stopped herself. She swore that she would never speak to him again. She simply turned around and gave him the cold shoulder. From the corner of her eye, she saw a smirk pull at his lips.

Shiki and Rima were best friends when they were kids. Their parents were friends so they started playing together at a very young age. Shiki liked to tease Rima just for the fun of it, but she hated it. However, she admired him because he taught her to be strong and never to show her weakness in front of anyone. She wanted to be friends forever, but that was all shattered when they had a huge fight. They vowed to never speak or see each other again. Well, it looks like that vow is wasn't going to last very long.

The fight totally destroyed what she liked about him. When they went to the parties at each other's houses, they'd avoid each other. If they did see each other, cold glares were exchanged between the two. Both of them never told their parents so they didn't understand why they suddenly despised each other.

"Touya!" Yagari-sensei shouted.

Rima immediately looked up. "Yes?"

"Please pay more attention. Would you please introduce yourself to the class?"

Rima stood up and smiled. "I'm Rima Touya. I'm sixteen and—"

"Oh my God! Are you really Rima Touya?" the girl next to her shouted. "You're like...one of the most famous models in Japan!"

That got the class buzzing. They started talking amongst themselves, planning to become friends with the rich model. Rima sighed and sat down.

'_Well, that went well_,' she thought. '_Looks like I'm going to be popular again_.'

The bell rang and Rima gathered her stuff quickly before Shiki could communicate with her. She walked a bit faster than human speed and tried to find her locker. When she finally found it, she started fiddling with her combination.

"Fancy meeting you here."

Her fingers froze on her lock. She glanced at Shiki and then continued messing with the combination.

"…Fancy," she muttered as she finally managed to open her locker.

She shoved all her books in her locker. Shiki cleared his throat.

"Uh, could you move out of the way? You're in front of my locker," he said rudely.

She growled and slammed her locker.

She checked her schedule and went to her next class. When she got there, she noticed that the teacher had the seating chart on the door. According to it, she sat next to Ruka Souen. She found her seat and sat down. A girl with light brown hair, almost blond, and brown eyes sat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Ruka Souen," she said, smiling, "You must be Rima Touya?"

Rima smiled back. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

"There's already a rumor that you're one of Japan's most popular models. Is that true?" she asked.

Rima couldn't believe it. Rumors spread around here quickly.

"Yes, I'm a model," she said. "I—"

"Good morning everyone!" a blonde guy shouted.

Ruka groaned. "That's Hanabusa Aidou. He's so full of himself."

Three other guys followed him in. Rima could already sense that the brunette was a pureblood. There was another blonde with golden eyes and Aidou had blue eyes, following Aidou was a boy with amber eyes, and messy orange hair. They walked up to Ruka.

"Hey," the one with orange hair said. "How was your summer?"

"Fine, Kain," Ruka answered.

They all looked at Rima.

"Who are you?" Kain asked.

"This is Rima Touya," Ruka answered for her. "She's new here."

The brunette gave her a small smile. "I'm Kaname Kuran." He faced the other three. "This is Akatsuki Kain, Takuma Ichijou, and Hanabusa Aidou."

They all bowed and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," Ichijou said.

Rima smiled. "It's nice to meet you all, too."

"Have you noticed that Senri Shiki goes to our school?" he asked. "He's also a model, you know."

Rima tried to maintain her smile. "Yes, I do know that he's a model. I sat next to him in Ethics."

"Oh, I can tell that you love me already."

She turned around and glared at Shiki. Everyone noticed that the atmosphere had suddenly changed as they glared at each other. They could tell that there was a profound hate between the two.

"I take it that they you two know each other?" Aidou asked curiously.

Shiki smiled. "Why, yes we do. We were best friends once," said, obviously being facetious.

"Long, long ago," Rima said, exemplifying the matter.

Ruka frowned. "Really? What happened to cause you to hate each other like this?"

Rima grew quiet as she remembered that day so many years ago. Hurt was evident in her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Short and not so descriptive chapter, I know. The ending was not good at all, because my mom rushed me to finish so I could go to the Podiatrist to have my last check up for my feet after surgery. The next chapter will explain in detail what their fight was about. Please don't hate me for making them hate each other. I am a ShiMa fan so that gives you a HUGE hint. **PLEAVE REVIEW**.


End file.
